white changellyngs
by doctor brony1999
Summary: un humano que al robar un auto capas de viajar 323 kilómetros por segundo lo tele transporta a otro mundo pero cuando se da cuenta que no tiene dedos ni manos que se le avían cambiado por cascos y su cuerpo era un pony con agujeros en todo el cuerpo pero era color blanco y 6 figuras en su flanco
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola chic s este es mi **_**primer**_** fanfic todo tipo de crítica es aceptada**_

**White changellyngs**

Hola soy enrique corredor de la nascar de numero 46 y amo la velocidad hoy fue mi primera carrera a si no lo mencione tengo 21 años llegue en cuarto lugar nada mal para ser novato me digo mi patrocinador hoy me llevan a probar un prototipo que dicen es capaz de traspasar la barrera del sonido

Enrique: pero que no se ocupan más de 323 kilómetros por segundos David perdóname pero creo que te vieron la cara (David es el patrocinador)

David: no lo creo porque recibiría una carta del gobierno entonces

Enrique: David a ver en que líos nos metes ahora a y otra cosa

Antes de que enrique Enrique terminara le interrumpió David

David: usted calladito sebe mas bonito el contrato dice que puedo hacer lo que me plazca con usted

Enrique: bueno nomás no nos metas en problemas como hace 3 años amigo

David: a qué tiempos aquellos en la escuela y ya te lo dije que no sabía que teníamos 20 mil dólares en droga por suerte sabes conducir y yo se usar armas y teníamos un carro blindado por cierto como sigues del hombro esa bala casi te vuela el brazo

Enrique: muy bien pero toda vía me duele

FLASHBACK DE ASE 3 AÑOS

MUY BIEN CHICOS TIENEN QUE LLEBAR ESTOS PAQUETES AL OTRO LADO DEL PUEBLO SI LO HACEN BIEN SE LES DARA 10MIL DOLARES ALOS 2 PERO RECUERDEN NO LO ABRAN

Enrique: porque no señor

David: si por que no

Si se los dijo no van a saber las consecuencia

Bueno dijeron David y enrique -.-

A y tenga esto por si tienen problemas con alguien

El señor les entrega una pistola 9mm

David: bueno esto yo lo agarro yo se como manejar estas cosas

David agarra la pistola y se le queda observando

Enrique: bueno y que coche agarramos

A claro este el señor gala una manta y sale un Ferrari f 150

Enrique sé que do boqui abierto

Enrique: wow pero que belleza

¿?: Además está blindada

Quien anda ahí dijo el señor

¿?: tranquilo papa soy yo Elisabeth

A hija que haces aquí se supone que debes estar con tu mama

Elisabeth: me aburrí y vine para acá

Bueno dice el señor desconocido

Bueno muchachos váyanse

Ok digieron los 2

David: oye enrique que buena esta la morra verdad

Enrique: no lo dudes

Señor desconocido: los pude escuchar

Mierda vámonos ya dijo enrique

Elisabeth: jajajaja papa voy con ellos me agradan los 2

Ok hija dijo el señor desconocido

Oigan muchachos mi hija va con ustedes cuídenla bien si quieren oportunidad con ella (=3)

Pero nomas caben 2

Ella va a ir en moto

Bueno vámonos

**2 horas después**

Bueno ya llegamos

Según esto tenemos que esperar a un tal Roberto

De repente llegan 3 camionetas

¿?:Buscamos a enrique

Enrique: yo soy quien eres tu

¿?: soy Roberto

Enrique: A bueno a que esta el paquete que le mandan ahora el dinero

Roberto: como que eso no va a suceder de repente Roberto le dispara a enrique en el ombro

Enrique: AAAAAAAAAA

David: nooooooooo enrique

David saca la pistola y Elisabeth saca una escopeta sabrá dios de donde la saco de donde la saco

Roberto: a cubierto

de la nada se escuchan disparos de otro ángulo eran policías alto todos están detenidos dijo un soldado

enrique recupera la conciencia y sale corriendo al carro y lo enciende ustedes 2 métanse rápido

Elisabeth y David salen corriendo y se meten al carro en eso enrique no lo piensa 2 veces y enciende el carro

David: oyeeeeeaaaaaa coman polvo desgraciado

Elisabeth: vamos algo apretados

No importa mientras estemos seguros

De la nada aparece una barricada y chocan con ella aparecen muchos policías enfrente

Alto a disparamos

Huimos o disparamos dujo enrique

Elisabeth: yo dijo que las 2

Elisabeth baja la ventana y empieza a disparar yo te acompaño tu enrique acelérale dijo David

Enrique le acelera y machucaba a todo aquel que se le atravesara enrique y Elisabeth disparaban a todo aquel que estuviera a su alcance

**2 horas después**

Rápido entren dijo Elisabeth

Wow que aventura deberían juntarse mas seguido los 3 dijo el papa de Elisabeth ya asta salieron en la tele pero descuiden tengo contactos que pueden borrar su historial negativo

**Fin del flashback**

¿?: Si desde entonces han tenido muchas aventuras

Julián que tal como va todo y Elisabeth

(Julián es el padre de Elisabeth)

Julia: esta castigada

¿Por qué? preguntaron los 2

Por ir a una fiesta sin mi permiso

David: Pero ya esta muy mayor no

Mi entras viva en mi techo sigue siendo una niña para mi

Bueno que quieres que ágamos dijo enrique

Bueno escuche que el gobierno tiene un carro que viaja a 323 kilómetros por segundo quiero que lo roben para venderlo en el mercado negro les páguele muy bien si me lo traen intacto si y se que le llamo el gobierno para probar el carro tenga 2mil dólares por adelantado les voy a pagar 100 veces mas si me lo traen intacto

**Bueno chic s hora hasta aquí llegue el primer capítulo recuerden toda crítica se acepta PROXIMO CAPITULO EL ROBO y viaje otra dimensio**


	2. viaje a otro mundo

WHITE changelings

CAPITULO 2: VIAJE A OTRO MUNDO

Julián: bueno y que espera muevan el culo que por eso le pago

Enrique: está bien David vámonos ya

David: ok nomas espérame que estoy viendo algo en mi teléfono es que desde ayer no paro de recibir mensajes e un anónimo jodiendo me que te salgas de la liga ¿no sé por qué?

Julián: bueno si pasa algo yo lo soluciono

David: bueno pues vámonos

2 horas después

Cintifico1: Bueno señoras y señores es te es el carro capas de traspasarla barrera del sonido este es un prototipo muy peligro por lo tanto hemos contratado a un corredor novato para esto damas y caballeros el es enrique

Enrique: hola a todos

Cientifico2: bueno no hay que perder tiempo que la ciencia nos espera señor enrique por favor métase al vehículo

Enrique: está bien pero me sentirá más cómodo si me digiera nomas enrique por favor

Cientifico2: como usted quiera

(Para los que quieran saber el carro se parecía más bien a una nave espacial de star wars XD)

Enrique: he aquí el sueño de todo friki jajá

Cientifico1: por favor métase al vehículo en honor a la ciencia (es como decir cállate y metete al auto XD)

En eso enrique se mete al carro y ve muchos botones

Enrique: eee creo que no sé qué botón presionar je

Cientifico1: el botón grande rojo después el azul y por último el amarillo

Enrique: siempre es el botón rojo

En eso enrique presiona el botón rojo luego el azul y por último el amarillo después el carro se empieza a tambalear

Científico1: bueno ahora presione el acelerador pero un poquito no queremos que explote

Enrique: está bien nomas un poquito :mente enrique: diablos David como tardar abre ya la puerta para ya largarme de aquí y cobrar el dinero

David llama a enrique desde una radio

David: listo bro ya abrí la puerta nomas necesitas sacar el vehículo de ahí

Enrique: ya era hora está bien bueno tengo 2 opciones primero acelerar lentamente arriesgándome a que me atrapen o segundo me la juego mmmmmm yace  
me la juegoooo

En eso enrique le da con todo al acelerador y el carro comienza a avanzar tan rápido que hace una explosión desintegrando a todos menos al carro o a enrique (ósea lo que sería un Sonic rainboom)

Enrique: aaaa no quiero morir todavía no me e cogido a la hija de Julián :P

En eso se abre como un portal y se traga a enrique justo con el vehículo

David: que mierda acaba de pasar

Soldado: lo que pasa es que quedas arrestado por querer robar un prototipo

David: a no lo creo para eso traje refuerzos

De la nada parecen muchos de los hombres de Julián

**VOLVIENDO CON ENRIQUE**

Enrique: a donde estoy bueno al parecer el vehículo quedo echo mierda pero bueno ha me siento raro no me puedo levantar que porque no siento mis dedos pero qué carajo tengo cascos

En eso enrique se levanta muy a la fuerza y se acerca a un charco para verse mejor

Enrique: pero que mierda soy parezco un pony que fue acribillado y fusionado con una mosca Como sea dónde diablos estoy creo que este no es el mundo donde yo vivo (no me digas) Bueno lo mas recomendable creo que será buscar una civilización

(Bueno aquí les voy a describir como era enrique él era como un changeling normal pero color blanco y ojos rojos y tenía 6 cutiemarcks 3 en cada costado una era una espada otra un trueno otro una moneda de oro otro una llave inglesa luego tenia un espejo y por ultimo un huevo color verde)

Enrique: será mejor que comience a caminar o trotar como sea este maldito bosque se ve tenebroso pero antes de irme voy a ocultar el carro y poner una señal que solo yo voy a entender

(en eso enrique pone un dibujo de un carro y le hecha hojas encima que original -_-)

Enrique: bueno será mejor que me valla ya por que por lo que veo ya tarde bueno por aquí miro un camino lo voy a seguir a ver que encuentro

Una hora después

Enrique: aa ciento que estoy caminando en círculos llevo siguiendo este camino como una hora y no e encontrado nada espera que es eso

Enrique se detiene al ver una cabaña

Enrique: que es eso creo que una cabaña pero parece muy pequeña más bien para aaa ya veo bueno espero que él o ella no se asuste al verme creo que algo me dice que voy a hacer el único raro por aquí

En eso enrique se acerca a tocar a ver si alguien respondía

Enrique: hola hay alguien ahí que me pueda ayudar

Dijo gritando

¿?: si… ya… ya voy

Se escucha una voz tímida

Enrique: bueno

En eso se abre la puerta al ver a un pony color amarillo y crin y cola rosa

¿?: haaa un changeling

Enrique: mierda sabía que iba a hacer el único raro por aquí pensó enrique

¿?: flutthersy que pasa que rayos un changeling apártate fluttershy

¿?: rainbow querida que pasa por que tanto rui haaaaaa se desmaya

Enrique: ni siquiera la toque (._.)

La pegaso amarillo se le acerca esta ves un poco mas seria

¿?: n…. no se que hace usted… aquí… o por que

Enrique: aver,aver que hable otro menos ella por favor

¿?: esta bien mosca yo hablare con usted

Enrique: muy bien cuál es su nombre

¿?: me llamo rainow dash la desmallada se llama rarity y la tímida se llama fluttherchy

Enrique: estabien yo me llamo enrique

Rainbow: enrique que raro nombre bueno eres un changeling

Enrique: he me puede decir que es un changeling es que hace rato me golpie la cabeza y no recuerdo nada (mintiendo)

Rainbow: ahora que lo dices nunca e visto un changeling de color blanco y eso me deja con algunas dudas y pero que tienes ¡cutie marck¡

Enrique: que es eso?

Rainbow: a una cutie marck es lo que representa nuestro talento

Enrique: y que tiene de malo que yo tenga una?

Rainbow: demasiando porque si mi memoria no me falla los changelings no tienen cutie marck y tampoco son de color blanco

Enrique: entonces que insinúas que soy una especie evolucionada de los changeling o que

Rainbow: la verdad sobre esto ami no me va muy bien tenemos que ir a hablar con twilight sobre esto

Fluttershy: r… ra…. rainbow recu… erda que twilight esa en carterlot con la princesa celestia

Rainbow: así bueno pero spike está cuidando la biblioteca tal vez busquemos un libro y eso no ayude

Rarity: haa que me paso tuve una pesadilla sobre que avía un changeling de color blanco

Rainbow: creo que deberías de ver al frente

Enrique: hola?

Rariy: haaaa un changeling

Rainbow: ya déjalo no creo que tenga malas intenciones si no ya nos abría echo algo desde el inicio

Rarity: de todos modos tendré un ojo puesto encima de ti

rainbow: bueno vamos ya a pony ville

**BUENO ALPARECER ASTA AKI LLEGO ESTE EPESODIO ESTE ES UN POCO MAS LARGO BUENO TODA CRITICA Y RECOMENDACIÓN ES ACEPTADA**


End file.
